Kokoro no chikara
by love-and-joy
Summary: Gash accidentally hurts Kiyomaro and is traumatized... Kiyomaro tries to comfort him...rated T for bloodshed...


**A/N: I DON'T OWN GASH BELL. I WAS MISSING MY BEST FRIEND SO IT CAME TO MY MIND...**

 **SETTING: AFTER THE GAIDEN CHAPTER...**

Lucky enough... Gash manage to open a portal to the human world...he had promised Kiyomaro that they would meet again and they did...

There was a reunion party among the humans and mamodos...everything went smoothly... Zeon and Gash went along well by now and Arth had a lot of complaints against Gash in front of Kiyomaro...and he just laughed it up... The mamodos have grown up ever since the battle ended...

After the party everyone left except Kiyomaro and Megumi...they wanted to spent more time with their mamodos.

Gash was more than happy... _.Kiyomaro's a highschool student now...he's really big..._ Gash thought to himself...Tio was thinking the same way bout Megumi...they played together and had a long chat...after sometime Arth called out...

"Time for your lessons my king!"

"Unu, not yet..." He frowned.

"Gash! You're the king now..." Said Zeon.

"Okay..." He knew that Kiyomaro won't like it if he was irresponsible Kiyomaro was always sincere with his tasks...he did deprive himself of sleep while searching for zophise's location, gave it everything he has got researching for faudo, he was determined while they were bracing themselves for battling Clear... He wanted Gash to be a kind king and he can't run away from his responsibilities...when he said to save both Li-en and the world...Kiyomaro was really happy watching him mature...he looked at Kiyomaro with an apologetic look on his face...he smiled at him and said...

"Gash...in that meanwhile I wanna explore your kingdom then we'll all go for an outing, okay?"

"Unu...okay." Kiyomaro's words put him at ease...

Gash began with his lessons, Kiyomaro set out with a bicycle and Megumi and Tio went on with their conversation...

It was the time of twilight...Kiyomaro stopped near the woods and admired the sunset it was a hilly area and a brook was flowing nearby refracted the sun rays...he was stunned... _Mamodo world's beautiful too..._ he thought to himself... He kept his bicycle at one side and decided to explore the woods...at one spot he found some rather beautiful flowers...clustered up in crystal blue shade...it would look beautiful in Megumi's hair...a light blush formed on his cheeks... But this species was a rare one he decided not to pluck it.. _.. This place's perfect for a good days outing..._ he thought to himself, it was getting dark so he returned to Gash's palace they stayed there for night and the next morning...they set out for their fun outing to wood as suggested by Kiyomaro...

Just four of them they had a lot of fun...first they played can keri...then there was swimming competition between Gash and Kiyomaro...the girls stayed there for cheering them...obviously Gash was the winner...the boys then set up a grill and Megumi prepared the food...then they had their lunch..."setting up the grill was rather tiring...the rocks here are heavier than those in earth...I suppose" said Kiyomaro...after a good conversation Kiyomaro remembered bout the flowers..

"Hey, Megumi-san" he started..."I have to show you something...will you come with me ?"

"Sure..." She nodded. And they went away...

Kiyomaro covered Megumi's eyes with his hands as they walked towards their destination...

"Whaddaya wanna show me? She asked.

"Nature's beauty" he whispered to her...

They reached the spot and Kiyomaro let go of Megumi.. "Wow"...Megumi gasped..." Its really pretty..."

"I wanted to gift you some of it but I thought it won't be right to pluck these flowers..." Kiyomaro said blushing slightly and rubbing his temple with his index finger...

"You're so cute.."..she smiled back...

"We should reach Gash and Tio now", said Kiyomaro and they both returned happily holding hands without even noticing... Kiyomaro spotted a raccoon on their way back..." Megumi- San!" He said under his breath..." Come here, be slow and don't make any noise" she crept forward and wow! What a beautiful sight it was..." Kiyomaro-kun! I think nature's impressed with us..."

"Do you have your camera?" He asked.

"I guess..." She scavenged through her back pack..." Yes, I do." She whispered...

Kiyomaro took the camera and crept forward cautiously... Just one step closer...he stepped over a twig which made a noise and the raccoon ran away...

"Oh no!" They both frowned and decided to follow it...

Gash was showing Tio his lightning attacks using his wand...since there was no one around to get hurt, they thought it would be safe...

"Am cool, ain't I, Tio?" She nodded...he continued..." I would like to show this to Kiyomaro..."

"Teozaker!" Gash's pupil shifted up and his eyes went white...as he lost his consciousness and the lightning bolt bigger than zaker came out...the raccoon passed by...Kiyomaro chasing it to take a photograph followed by Megumi...the raccoon stopped by a tree...

"Got it..." Kiyomaro aimed to take a snap with the camera...Megumi stayed behind...

"Kiyomaro! Watch out! Yelled Tio but it was too late...GGGUUAAAAAHHHHH

Teozaker landed a direct hit on him...he groaned in agony as the electricity travelled throughout his body...it left a shocked Megumi and terrified Tio..."Kiyomaro!" They both yelled in unison...

The lightning bolt disappeared after making a huge damage to Kiyomaro... Gash regained consciousness... He trembled and was terrified and his wand fell down as he fell to his knees on seeing the whole scenario in front of his eyes... His body was numb...

Megumi grabbed his shoulders...as he fell forward...she knelt beside him... Blood soaked his shirt."Kiyomaro-kun". She said in a shaky voice, he was bleeding from mouth... And had hard time breathing which hurt his chest as he wheezed...she made him lay on her lap...and wrapped her arms around his torso and Tio patted his cheeks repeatedly...

Gash was traumatized... He hurt the person so bad who was the most precious to him...whom he loved more than a best friend...he was like a big brother to him...he didn't have the courage to go near him...thick tears rolled down his cheeks...Kiyomaro laid on the ground, motionless...he had got a panic attack at the same time too...eventually he fainted...the lightning had knocked the wind out of him...

* * *

Gash sat on his chair...weeping and sobbing violently covering his face with his hands...his heart throbbed on thinking bout the way Kiyomaro got hurt... _it was teozaker...w..what have..I d..d..done..._ he thought to himself...the anguish taken o'er the young king...the way Kiyomaro was writhing in excruciating pain...Zeon, Arth and Tio tried to calm him down but he won't stop crying...he did hurt his friend so bad...it just happened somehow...

"Gash, it was an accident..." Tio put a hand on his shoulder...

"Whatever it maybe...Kiyomaro's writhing in agony because of me...I'm responsible for his health I ...I ne'er liked seeing him hurt...we got all beaten up...I tried to protect him every time and today..." He cried hard...

Gash decided to face it as he controlled his sobbing and went to Kiyomaro...

Kiyomaro laid flat on his stomach on the bed, bandages wrapped around his forehead.. while Megumi was cleaning his wounds on his back with rectified spirit...he left small moans occasionally...

"Does it hurt?.." She asked.

"I'm fine..." He smilled at her which put her at ease...

Gash did watch all these standing at the door...he clutched on his chest... Calming himself down to talk with Kiyomaro...

Kiyomaro closed his eyes...his arms crossed on the pillow and he rested his chin on his arms...Megumi put some ointment on his wounds...

" K-kiyo- ma-ro..."

He looked behind to see Gash...his face was swollen...he knew that Gash ne'er was intending to hurt him...he was feeling guilty...Kiyomaro smilled at him, "Gash..." He had hold back a lot of moans as Megumi wrapped bandages around his torso, 'cause he knew Gash ne'er liked seeing him in pain...

"K-kiyomaro...I'm..I'm.." He gasped and broke into tears not being able to control himself...

"I'm...I'm..r..really...so..so..sorry.." Kiyomaro didn't like Gash suffering like this...

"I'm sorry Kiyomaro, I'm really sorry..." Tears took hold of him...his crying soon changed into sobbing...

"Gash...its okay, it was just an accident..." Kiyomaro assured him...if it would have been a small kick or slap he would have yelled at him but it was an accident...Gash was broken...

"He's right, Gash-kun.." Added Megumi as she finished bandaging his wounds...

Gash was still looking at the floor...he ne'er made eye contact with Kiyomaro...he tried to get up but his chest ached...he clenched his jaw preventing himself from moaning as he collapsed to the bed again then...Megumi helped him up..."thanks" he said under his breath so that Gash can't hear him...Megumi smilled at him...

"Come here, Gash.." He said and he obeyed...he hold his shoulders..."Gash it wasn't your fault..."..

"But...but..." He sobbed...

Kiyomaro pulled him into an embrace and stroked his hair..".Gash...don't cry my friend, it was just an accident... I'll be fine..."

"You say, you're always fine..." Gash groaned..Kiyomaro knew what he meant...

"I did hurt you so bad, Kiyomaro..." He sobbed harder and pushed away...

Kiyomaro exchanged a look with Megumi...she nodded...they can understand each other well...

She helped him putting on his shirt...he buttoned up and carried Gash on his shoulders although it did hurt him...Gash protested but failed...he walked away with him...

They both went to a park. Kiyomaro sat down on a park bench with Gash on his lap...Gash wondered why he was behaving like this, normally he would have been very happy...but as he knew what he has done to Kiyomaro...the guilt was pulling him back...he did always begged Kiyomaro to take him to the park...but he won't...back in the human world... but today...

Gash looked at him, frowning...he tried to get off his lap...as he struggled but he kept a firm hold on him...Gash would be very happy if it was any other day and Kiyomaro made him sit on his lap but...today was different...

"Gash you're hurting me...", Kiyomaro yelled not being able to find any other way to calm him...he stopped struggling and sat like a good boy...Kiyomaro still had grabbed on his torso...Gash noticed his hands were really big...he always thougt he was so tall, he had to look up every time he made eye contact... _humans are really fragile beings... But whatever it may be...today I did make a big mess...I don't have words to apologize him..._ tears rolled down his cheeks as he began to cry again...thinking bout the moment...

"Gash...please don't cry, we met after so many days and..."

"We met after so many days and I wounded you awfully..."Gash looked at him with teary eyes..."you always got hurt because of me...whether in the battle or not...I was the reason why you got injured..."he frowned.

"No, Gash, I haven't felt bad at all..."he said as he laid his back on the bench head...it did hurt at first, but the cool metal eventually felt soothing..."Didn't you remember what I told you during our first encounter with Brago and Sherry...I was hospitalized...but I didn't mind Gash...you're like my lil brother, Gash..if you were really my brother then...would have you felt bad?...answer me, Gash!"he asked.

The flashbacks ran through his head:

 _Gash...don't give up...I'm standing by you...because...because...you're my friend, Gash...now...stand up and fight back, he crooked...otherwise...I'll ...I'll...kick your ass, idiot...you're my friend... We're friends, Gash...friends..._

"You were a great change in my life, Gash..."he began..."and if you're talking about beatings...listen my life...until you came, did you know, why I used to skipping school...besides the teasing and harassment...I was regularly bullied, Gash...if it weren't for you...I would have remained the same introvert...stuck up with only books...you forced me to open the door of my heart...although I didn't like you at first...but eventually...I was beaten up regularly even before you came Gash...wounds from the battles are fatal but better than those caused by regular Bulling...it was my fault Gash...I didn't notice 'teozaker' and it hit me...whatever it maybe Gash...the change you had brought in my life was bigger than this awful memory...just forget it..."He tried his best to comfort Gash...

He turned around and cried happily...clutching on his shirt...as tears flew freely...Kiyomaro stroked his hair...as he smiled to himself...after long hours...they returned to Gash's palace, Kiyomaro caring Gash in his shoulders and he was clutching on Kiyomaro's hair. Gash refused to let go of Kiyomaro, his best friend, his big brother..." I'll sleep with you, Kiyomaro, unu~~"

"Okay," he agreed. Knowing his wounds will hurt a lil...but still...it was his lil friend...

 **A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**


End file.
